Black Cats and Ravens
by LuckyLex
Summary: Harry Potter. His brother is the boy-who-lived. His parents ignore him. Raised by his books and his soccer ball and entertained by pranking his family, a mischievous Harry Potter turns up at Hogwarts. (Genius, Quidditch, Animagus!harry)
1. Ignored

**Hey I'm Lucky Lex, the writer of this fanfiction. Here's a quick summary of what you need to know!**

**In this story, Lily and James are not killed by Voldemort and are able to raise their children. Unfortunately it turns out that they aren't the best of parents, ignoring him and leaving him to raise himself, in favour of his younger brother Lachlan, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had books and a soccer ball to keep him company during his childhood and as such, his already intelligent brain grew to the level of a genius. He's going to be sorted into Ravenclaw and his friends will be Roger Davis (ravenclaw), Cedric Diggory (hufflepuff) and a Slytherin OC. He'll be a prodigy at quidditch and his animagus will be a black cat, helping him a lot. He will also be witty and a bit of a Casanova (playboy). Him and his group of friends will also start a group called 'The Nightlords' with a hidden room to chill as well. I hope you enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>The Ignored Brother

_"As a child , you would wait and watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one who worked while they all play." -_ Warriors (Imagine Dragons)

A dark figure entered Godric's Hollow, glee evident on his face as he swiftly executed the young woman reading on the couch. According to his spy, the Potter boys should be up on the second floor. The figure entered the room and noticed the toddler sitting on the floor playing with a soccer ball, the muggle thing being there no doubt due to the filthy mudblood who was the boy's mother. Also in the room was a cot, containing the boy's brother Lachlan. The boy (who was named Harry), looked up as the figure entered the lit room. Staring him in the eyes, Harry said, "You're a bad man, get out." Voldemort stared right back hissing, "Insolent boy, you shall be the first to die!" As the green light emitted out of Voldemort's wand aiming for Harry, Harry whispered, "Bye bye bad man." And then the world went dark as the Potter's roof fell down.

**An Hour Later**

James and Lily apparated in, immediately running towards the house after seeing it's current state. Upon entering, they saw their babysitter lying on the floor, eyes closed and dead to the world. Fearing the worst, the pair walked up the stairs, towards the boys room. The whole room was covered by various debris and the parents doubted that their two sons could have survived. Until they heard crying from underneath a wooden plank. James quickly lifted it up and they were both reassured by what they saw. Their two boys, lying down, Lachlan was conscious whilst Harry was unconscious. Next to them was Voldemort's wand, which appeared to have been abandoned by the snake. Unsure of what to do, the pair decided to turn towards the only person who would know what to do, Albus Dumbledore.

**Inside Dumbledore's Office**

The door to Dumbledore's Office flew open as James, Lily and their two sons strolled in with uncertainty evident on their faces. Dumbledore looked up from the piece of paper he was currently scanning and smiled at the pair, ignoring their sudden intrusion. Smiling at them he said, "What can I help you with on this pleasant evening?" James and Lily looked at each other before James spoke up and said, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked our house and killed our babysitter Matilda Mayru, but for some reason he didn't kill our boys. Lily then pulled out his wand, gave it to Dumbledore and said,"We believe him to be dead and that one of our two boys was responsible. We thought that you would know what to do."

Dumbledore studied the wand before stating,"I have a good idea as to what happened but before I tell you, allow me to look at your two boys." James and Lily presented the two boys and Dumbledore looked down at them, nodding.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid, he knew that Voldemort had horcruxes and he had a plan to destroy him and also better himself. But Dumbledore was at a crucial point in his plans. Which one to name as the defeater of Voldemort and gift with a life of fame? Which one to be sacrificed in order for him to better himself? Lachlan was younger with an average magical core. He could be easily molded into the human sacrifice he was looking for as he had yet to develop a semblance of a personality. Harry on the other hand, had a magical core of a prodigious level and his personality had already begun to show. He would be much harder to mold and there was always the chance that with his magical core, he could actually defeat Voldemort.

Looking at them closer Dumbledore saw that Lachlan had a scar on his hand, shaped in a V for Voldemort. His twin however, bore no scar or sign of his involvement in _**his **_demise. Therefore despite the signs that Harry would be more powerful, Lachlan was clearly the one mentioned in the prophecy. Making up his mind, he turned towards the Potters telling them his decision. "I am not quite sure whether Voldemort is alive or not, but I am certain that Lachlan has vanquished Voldemort and somehow survived the killing curse. He is destined for greatness."

The Potter parents looked at each other, smiling before running over to pick up Lachlan and hug him. Dumbledore then said, "I'd recommend for you guys to rest in the hospital wing for a while, today has been a hard day for everyone and I'm sure you'll want to be feeling your best for the celebrations that are sure to happen tomorrow."

"We'll do just that," James replied. He then started to leave the room with Lily and Lachlan forgetting all about his oldest. Dumbledore watched them leave before turning around and realizing that they had left Harry. Picking him up and running towards them as fast as his legs would carry him he shouted at James,"Wait! You left Harry behind..."

The happy family turned around before James said,"Oh yea..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this hopefully long story. I'm currently looking for some good non-slash fanfics so if you feel like recommending one to me please tell me in a review or PM!<strong>

**Also as for there little group 'The Nightlords' if anybody has any suggestions for a new name as please tell.**

**I'm also going to be adding a Slytherin OC to the story (don't worry, he will most likely be the only OC in the story and I'll be developing him a lot). Suggestions for his name, personality, likes, talents, skills etc. would be appreciated.**

**I'm hoping to get my readers involved in this fanfiction and it's story so please do just that and get involved. Have a good day and stay tuned!**


	2. Growing Up

**Thanks everyone for the support on the story! 9 Followers and 6 Favourites? Damn that's a lot of support. In this chapter we go through his childhood and Harry starts to prepare for Hogwarts. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Growing Up

_"It sucks when you're being ignored by the person whose attention is the only thing you want in the world." **- **_Harry Potter (aged 5)

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lachlan..." Voices sang cheerfully. A small raven-black child peered down the stairs, looking at the party with sadness. Studying the boy closer you would see that he has quite handsome features and he looked like he made most people want to run up and give him a big hug to stop him from feeling so sad. Carrying his book and kicking his soccer ball, the boy started to creep away back to his room. After entering and closing his door, the boy started to rant to himself. "It's my birthday too I'm turning 5, why am I not getting presents like him? Why am I not getting cake like him? Why am I not getting attention like him? Why? Because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived," he whispered to himself punching the wall. "It sucks when you're ignored by the person whose attention is the only thing you want in the world..."

And from that day forth, Harry Potter vowed to get back at the people who ignored him and no matter what, he will never forgive them. It was time for him to do some research and find out ways to get back at them.

**One Year Later, Harry's Birthday **

Harry loves his books. They teach him about magic, history, pranking and pretty much everything and anything he was interested in. He was lucky that his parents had such a great library, otherwise he would start to get bored of reading and rereading the same books. This year he'd decided to talk to his parents about receiving a present and they'd ignored him mostly but he'd managed to make them agree to buy him a new soccer ball because his old one was all tattered. He was looking forward to finally getting some acknowledgement from his parents. He wasn't naive though, he always knew that there was a chance his parents would forget all about getting him the ball. If they did, well let's just say that Harry was very prepared. He'd had trouble sleeping last night out of excitement and he couldn't wait for today. Maybe people would finally acknowledge him and who knows, he could possibly get a few more presents? Getting dressed quickly and rushing downstairs, Harry saw a living room full of 'Happy Birthday Lachlan' banners, decorations, cakes etc. There was no mention of him at all, anywhere. Running towards his Mum in the Kitchen, he asked her,"Mum, it's my birthday too why aren't there any decorations for me?" Ignoring him Lily kept playing with Lachlan whilst cooking him a 'special' breakfast.

"Mum..." Harry complained. "Yes Harry," she said absentmindedly. "Where are my decorations?" The boy asked politely. "Uhm...well we didn't have enough time to get them umm...son." She replied. "Oh, ok then. What about my present, did you get me that?" Harry asked excitedly. Lily then said,"I'm sorry but I forgot all about it! Don't worry, I'll get you it soon. What did you want again?" Harry then started to walk away but not without saying, "I just want a soccer ball Mum, that's all I want."

_In his room..._

"I can't believe she did this to me, again! Why am I not surprised that my parents forgot about me. Normal kids with normal parents would be. But I'm not normal. And my parents aren't normal parents. It's time for sweet, sweet revenge," he thought.

Harry left his room and snuck into his parents room grabbing his Dad's wand off the bedside table. He used a spell he read in a book to forge a fake letter from Snape about an affair between the two. He then put the letter near the window, pretending that the owl had been sent but had not delivered the message to the actual person and just left it on the windowsill. That was his payback on his Mum done but he still needed a way to get back at his Dad. Oh yes, that would be perfect. Harry quickly got to work on creating a fake image of James flirting with a nurse at St Mungo's the day Lachlan was born. It was pretty hard but he figured he'd be able to do it.

With sore hands, back and legs Harry stood up with the fruit of his labors. He then went and put the picture in his Dad's drawers which his Mum frequently cleaned. He wouldn't get his revenge straight away, but when it came it would be good. And they would only be the first of many pranks to come.

**2 Years Later, Christmas Eve**

Harry crept around the Library, looking for it. The book which he needed so badly. The book which would tell him how to be an animagus. Unfortunately, for him his parents had hidden it in there "adult only" section. They'd cast charms on the door and all other sorts of protections apparently. They had told Lachlan that the stuff in there was too dangerous for someone as young as him. Obviously they were talking up the protections a bit as Harry unlocked the door with a simple Alohomora charm. Inside there was a wealth of knowledge and Harry was overwhelmed by all the enticing titles. He started looking for the animagus book, grabbing anything interesting he found along the way. Finally after a long search he found it. 'Becoming an Animagus' by Ryker Lura a well-known transfiguration expert. Carrying his loot with him he stealthily moved back to his room. These books were his Christmas present to himself, considering he wouldn't be getting any from his parents.

Yes, for Christmas he'd read these books and finally get on his way to becoming an animagus. Of course he wouldn't be able to do that without a little bit of Christmas mayhem to satisfy him. "Oh well, that can wait time to get started on finding my animagus," he thought to himself smirking at the though.

**2 Years Later, Harry's Birthday**

Harry looked around, double checking his handiwork. All his traps and spells were in place, and let's just say that his brother was going to have a great birthday. He couldn't wait for the guests to arrive. But while he waited, he was content to lie down and practice with his soccer ball.

_A couple of hours later..._

"Finally they've all arrived," he thought to himself. "Time to get this party started, the Harry way." Walking down the steps, Harry saw all the guests gathered together, talking about Lachlan and how amazing he was. He was used to it by now and it didn't affect him at all. Looking around for his first victim, Harry decided to start off by getting his _brother_. Muttering a couple of spells in Lachlan's direction. Harry whispered,"Begin."

All of a sudden everybody in the room was blinded temporarily by a bright light. After the bright light faded, it revealed Lachlan in 'Boy-Who-Lived' underpants and high-heel shoes wearing lipsticks. On the walls, banners had gone up saying things like 'Biggest Git in The World' and 'Happy Birthday Day to the person who's definitely not a retard.' All the decorations were now pink and the Quidditch cake was now a normal sized cake with an image of Lachlan kissing a monkey repeatedly. All in all, Harry couldn't of been happier with his handiwork. Of course, it didn't stop here.

By noon, people were running out of the house shouting things about a poltergeist and the house being cursed. It didn't take long for everybody else to leave. Once they were alone, Lachlan started having a tantrum because his birthday was ruined and he didn't even get to open his presents. Comforting him Lily said,"Don't worry, you can still open all your presents now." Looking at the handful of presents lying on the ground and realizing that hadn't reached the gift-giving phase of the day yet Lily smiled at him and said,"Well, maybe not all of them now but how about I get you something extra special to make up for it?" Lachlan nodded, before they left the room.

"At least he gets presents," Harry thought bitterly. Oh well, he'd done good today and he'd earned himself some down time. Now, to see about doing the animagus ritual...

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Years Later, Hogwarts Letter<span>**

Harry looked up as a midnight black owl flew into his room, carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal and crest. It had taken it's time but his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. Grabbing it from the owl, he opened it and scanned it's contents. Reading aloud to himself he said,"Books, cauldron, scales, wand yada yada ya. Nothing I can't get from Diagon Alley." Heading down the stairs to quickly let his parents know (although he doubt they even cared) that he received his letter, Harry thought about Diagon Alley and the muggle world. For around a year now he'd been going outside to the outside world, mainly to Diagon Alley to get new equipment and books. He normally snuck around in his animagus form which he had finally unlocked. He was a cute little black kitten and it helped him a lot when it came to going to places he shouldn't be.

Walking into the living room, he saw his mother and father preening over his brother once again. "But I want the new new new one Dad!" He shouted. "It's not far, everybody else has my broom now and I'm not the best anymore. Pleaaaaase Dad!" He continued. James smiled at his son with pride before saying,"Sure, why not we'll get you it soon." Lachlan ran over to James and hugged him,"Thanks Dad so much!" Lachlan shouted.

Not sure of the best way to interrupt the 'happy moment' Harry plainly said,"Mum, Dad I got my Hogwarts letter." Lily glanced at him before smiling back at Lachlan,"Oh that's nice hun. Hope you enjoy it like your father and I did." Harry then started to walked around the corner before changing and quickly running through the back door. Straight to The Night Bus I go! Well, unless I see a cute girl...

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Chapter 2. Next chapter Harry will go to Diagon Alley to get supplies (maybe meet some people) and get on the Hogwarts Express. Thanks to everybody who PM'd me about the names. I've decided to stick with "The Nightlords" as the name of their little group. For the Slytherin OC I'll most likely be using the last name of a known canon Slytherin family. Thanks for the support and if you feel up to recommend me a fic or two. Have a good day!<strong>


	3. Alleys and Trains

**A huge thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited and read this story. The support has been absolutely amazing. I mean, it's already been added to a community how cool is that? So as a thank you to all the people who have been supporting this story I've pumped out a roughly 2k chapter covering Harry and Diagon Alley. Don't worry, he'll be getting sorted next chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Alleys and Trains

_"Nothing challenges me anymore. School is easy. Girls are easy. Soccer is easy. Quidditch is easy. What else is there left for me to do?"_ - Harry Potter (aged 14)

Stan, the conductor of the Night Bus wouldn't shut up the whole ride. "Long time no see, Mr Potter," he said. "How are you these days? Still love books and soccer? Are you still the little Casanova you used to be?" He continued. "Stan, can you please be quiet." Harry moaned. "I'm still reading and I still love soccer yes. And me? A Casanova? Hardly, all I do is flirt with a couple of girls every now and then." Harry finished.

Stan averted his attention from Harry quickly to turn into the Leaky Cauldron. "Well that's good to hear. You're 11 years old and you flirt with girls regularly. If that's not a Casanova then I don't know what is. Have fun shopping." Stan said. Harry laughed and nodded, before exiting the bus. At the end of the steps he turned and replied,"Cya Stan," before he walked off into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry passed through the pub quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Once out the backdoor he tapped on the bricks and entered Diagon Alley, one of the least interesting parts of Wizarding Britain. Harry decided to get all the boring "school stuff" out of the way before he looked around the side alleys to advance his knowledge. He'd been saving up money for a while in preparation for Hogwarts and he had a bit extra as he knew that he'd get bored easily seeing as his knowledge was most likely going to be above the level of his peers.

Harry ran around Diagon Alley getting all the equipment he needed, books, cauldron, ingredients, scales, telescope etc. He didn't bother looking around the bookstore as he doubted there was anything in there that interested him that he hasn't read. Inside the bookstore he came across a fellow first year who looked like he was muggleborn. He was considering saying hello and introducing himself, until he heard the boy talking. "But mum, I wanna get the one with pictures too! It'll be easier for me to understand!" The boy exclaimed. Harry didn't deal with imbeciles of any kind and this boy, let's just say that Harry didn't want his IQ to lower any more by being near him.

On the way to Madam and Malkins his second last stop, he saw a cute girl who looked to be a first year staring at the Quidditch shop. When he walked past she looked at him and he smiled and winked. The girl started to blush until her father came back and got her attention,"Lisa come here. We need to go get you some books."

Purchasing his robes at Madam and Malkins went by fairly quickly and at long last he was at his final stop, Ollivanders. Harry opened the door and entered into a cold room. The front of the store. Looking around and not seeing Mr Ollivander he walked up to the bell and tapped it once gaining the attention of Mr Ollivander who appeared at the counter. "Hmm, Mr Potter here to purchase a wand I assume?" Ollivander inquired. "Yes, I would like to get myself a wand." Harry replied.

Ollivander walked up to him before measuring him. "Your left handed I presume Mr Potter?" Ollivander asked. "Yes." Ollivander studied him more before walking over to his shelves and pulling out a few wands. "How does this one feel Mr Potter?" Harry gave it a wave and a vase exploded. "Maybe not..." Ollivander sighed.

_An hour later_

"I'm running out of patience Mr Potter, you truly are a tricky customer." Ollivander said. "I only have a handful of wands left and one of them must be for you. How does this feel?" Ollivander handed Harry a wand and he gave it a wave. Harry instantly felt a surge of power flow through his magical core. "Mr Ollivander, I think this is the wand for me." Harry murmured. Ollivander took the wand and looked at it closer. "Very interesting..." he said. "This wand is made out of frozen birch wood, taken from one of the coldest parts of the wizarding world. It signifies that you are cool, calm and collected. It is a sign of intelligent and ability. The core is the fur of a kneazle, meaning that when it comes to a running race or sleuthing around you won't have too much of a problem. That will be 15 galleons." He continued.

"Thanks Mr Ollivander," replied Harry. Taking his wand off the counter Harry walked out of the shop and down to Knockturn Alley in order to get some books.

Strolling down Knockturn Alley Harry saw things kids his age weren't supposed to see or know about. He saw prostitutes accosting people and attempting to interest them. He saw criminals running around, cursing each other and in one dead body a knife in his genitals. Harry was able to cope with this by now and he hardly blinked as he walked over to "Books for All" a store ran by an ex-convict that had pretty much any book that's ministry restricted or hard to find. He walked inside and grabbed a couple of new books on battle transfiguration and runes. Paying for his purchases, he walked out and continued on to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside he saw Ginny Weasley, his brother's "crush" and her mother, who was being loud and annoying as per usual.

Looking away as they walked past, Harry slowly moved towards the door before running out into the muggle world as soon as they left. Harry had some leftover Muggle money and decided to get some new clothes to wear seeing as he had hardly any left. It was 4pm by the time he arrived in the mall and he walked around purchasing some new shirts, a hoodie, jeans, shorts, shoes etc. It had taken a while, especially because he had ran into some girl who wanted to find about everything about him. If she looked nice, Harry would be looking forward to telling her everything about him and giving her some hands-on experience when it came to telling her about his mouth. Unfortunately for Harry, she was ugly and he'd exited the store soon after, getting away in his cat form.

Done with his clothing, Harry decided to grab some books for light reading, some fiction and some non-fiction. Done with his shopping for the day and loathing the idea of going home straight away, he headed to a muggle cafe and ordered himself a nice large milkshake. Accepting the inevitable he caught the Night Bus home and quickly climbed up to his room, dropped off his purchases before climbing down with his soccer ball. Harry opened the door and was immediately screamed at by Lily,"Where have you been Harry! Your brother wanted you to play tag with him! He's very upset now, he's up crying in his room. Go and apologize as soon as your father and I are done with you!" Harry stared at them blankly. "Play tag with me? He just wanted to get me in trouble," he thought to himself. He then spoke up,"I'm sorry **mother **but I was out at the muggle park playing with some boys my age. I'll be sure to play with Lachlan tommorow," he lied in a monotone voice. James then decided to add his opinion in. "Boy, why are you still playing that stupid muggle game? You're a wizard, Harry and you play Quidditch if you play anything at all. You don't practice soccer your practice Quidditch!" Harry then replied,"I would practice Quidditch but you've never bothered to teach me how to play."

Struggling to come up with an excuse, James stated,"I'm sorry boy but I can't teach you Quidditch. You will learn when you go to Hogwarts." "You taught Lachlan how to play when he was 4. That's not true," Harry refuted.

James stared at him and then said,"But that's because you never asked Boy, like he did."

"Stop lying, I asked when I was 6 years old when you took Lachlan to the world cup!"

Losing his patience, James yelled,"Just go to your room!" Harry obeyed his instructions and walked up to his room and muttered,"Dad, is your ass jealous of all the shit coming out of your mouth?" That night, Harry had trouble falling asleep because he knew it was almost time for him to get away from his family who thought that the sun shined out of his brother's ass. He definitely wouldn't becoming home for Christmas so that meant he would be spending close to the whole year at Hogwarts. Although he would only be getting 2 years of this bliss he was definitely looking forward to it.

**1st of September, Hogwarts Term Begins**

Lying in his bed, Harry Potter had a nice sleep-in unable to get out of his bed because of how comfortable he felt. Well, until he opened his eyes to check the time and saw that it was 9:30am, an hour and a half until the train left. Flying out of bed he quickly had a shower and got dressed, sprinting down the stairs with his trunk in tow. His family was sitting down at the table, Lachlan dressed in Quidditch gear. They were having a nice breakfast and were discussing Lachlan's _amazing_ grab of the snitch. It wasn't that amazing, all he really did was open his hand and the snitch flew into it. Grabbing some toast and quickly buttering it he sat down at the table eating it. His family hadn't noticed he was there though, what a surprise. Checking the time again he saw it was 10:24am and it was about time he left. Interrupting the conversation between his parents and brother he said,"Uhm Mum, Dad could you please take me to Platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express? It's leaving in half an hour..."

"Sure hun, we'll go know but we have to be quick it's your brothers big day. It's his teams first game of the season, and they're playing last years winners," Lily replied. She then grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to the station. The walls were made out of cobble and wizards ran around hugging their children with tears in their eyes. And right in the centre of it all a scarlet train. "Have a good time at Hogwarts hun," Lily said before she promptly disappeared. "What a surprise..." Harry thought to himself. He then walked towards the train, opened the door of a random compartment, lifted his trunk and entered. Change was coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided on the name of the OC and most of his backstory. Thanks to the people who've sent me some fics to read they'll definitely keep me up tonight that's for sure. Have a good day!<strong>


	4. Is that the real HP?

**Wow. That's all I have to say. Your support of this story has been amazing. 10 Reviews. 51 Favourites. 78 Followers. 4 Communities? What is this? I can't even comprehend it. I started writing this for fun and a way to relax and before I know it I've got lots of PM's and people offering their opinions, recommending me fics and just all together encouraging me to keep writing. I'll be going on Holiday for 2 weeks in 2 days time so I may or may not be able to write another chapter, regardless here's a 2k update and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter is Dedicated To Imperial Raven and Geetac (For the continued support and great fic recommendations)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Is that the real Harry Potter?

_"There's a rumor going around Hogwarts that whoever you sit with on the train will be your friends for the rest of your Hogwarts Education. Luckily for me, the people I sat with were pretty cool."_ -Harry Potter (aged 11)

The moment Harry stepped on the train, he jumped up and punched the air. "I'm finally away from them. Away from my brother's influence. Away from my parent's ignorance. I was going to Hogwarts. And I'd finally be able to expand my knowledge and ability. Watch out Hogwarts, a genius prankster extraordinaire is coming," he thought. Harry walked through the corridors and entered the first empty compartment he saw. Harry sat down and stored his trunk, soon closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_An hour later_

"Look at him, he's so cute. Don't you want to run up to him and give him a hug, Sarah?" A female voice squealed. Harry opened his eyes and sat up, staring at the two girls that were in his compartment. They both looked like they were in there seventh and final year at Hogwarts. One of them was a brunette, while the other had blonde hair. They were both in Ravenclaw and the brunette was wearing a "head-girl" badge. "Who are you? And what are you doing?" Harry questioned. The girls, noticing he was awake answered back,"I'm Sarah Davis, the head-girl of Hogwarts and I'm in Ravenclaw. The person beside me is Elena Turpin also Ravenclaw and my best friend. To answer your other question, you're sleeping in our compartment," the brunette smiled.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't aware that people "owned" compartments." Harry replied. The blonde girl decided to speak up and said,"Well, you can't 'own' a compartment but it's generally accepted that certain groups use certain compartments on the train, making us technically own this compartment in the eyes of the Hogwarts students."Harry stood up and grabbed his trunk saying,"Oh ok, well I guess I'll leave your compartment then. Have a nice day." Harry then exited out into the corridor and started strolling down looking for another compartment. "Wait," a voice shouted. Harry turned around and saw Sarah Davis, running after him. "My brother, Roger is a few apartments down. He's a first year too and he's by himself. Why don't you go say hello to him?" She huffed. "Ok then, bye." Harry walked down the train until he arrived at the compartment. Inside was a tanned boy with brown hair, reading a book about Quidditch. He seemed friendly enough so Harry knocked on the compartment door.

The boy looked up from his book and stood up, opening the compartment door. "Yes?" He asked. I stepped in and told him the whole story concerning his sister and how she'd made him come and say hello. By the end of the story he was laughing. "Classic Sarah," he said. "So yeah, I'm Roger her brother. I like Quidditch and I plan on trying out for chaser on my house team. So, what about you?" Roger continued.

"Well, I like soccer and reading. I plan on learning how to play Quidditch but unfortunately I've never had the chance to fly before. Other then that, I want to get into Ravenclaw seeing as my family is well-known for getting into Gryffindor and I want to stay well away from my brother. I'm Harry Potter, by the way."Harry said.

Roger looked at him in shock before asking,"Are you Lachlan Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived's brother? The one that apparently exists but is never seen with his family?"Harry sighed,"Yes Lachlan Potter is my brother. I don't like him or my parents. To be honest, I'd rather be an orphan than live with them." "Really? What's so bad about living with your family? Do they like your brother more then you or something?" He replied. Harry thought to himself,"This boy seems nice enough, and he seems to understand how I feel about my family. I like him."

Harry nodded,"Like him more is the understatement of the century. My parents hardly acknowledge my existence and dedicate themselves to worshiping him. Basically, I raised myself and I've never gotten anything from them. Presents, encouragement, a hug? Nope, never gotten any of that."

"Oh, wow man that sucks." Roger said and Harry nodded. The two were silent for a while before Roger asked,"Who do you go for in Quidditch, Harry?" "Cambridge Cats and Oxford Owls," he replied. "Well, they've both been doing good this season..." Roger ranted.

The boys continued talking for a while until they were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door. "Yes? Who is it?" The boys said simultaneously, starting a bout of laughter. The boys started to calm down when the door opened, revealing a pretty girl who had a look of annoyance on her face. "Hide me," she said quickly before diving down onto the floor and closing the door. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on her and not a moment too soon as a blonde boy ran into the cart. "Have you seen a blonde girl here?" He asked. Harry and Roger looked at each other before shaking their heads, no. "Oh, ok then," the boy sighed. As he turned around to go out, the girl they were hiding jumped up and shouted,"Charlus, wait!" The boy turned around with a huge smile and hugged the girl. "I knew you'd accept your love for me, it was always goin..." Shouted Charlus, until the girl kneed him in the balls and he dropped to the ground complaining. Harry and Roger both snickered at the sight and the girl finally turned and gave them some attention. "My name is Anna Nimbus and this idiot is Charlus Zabini, but everybody calls him Charles." Anna proclaimed. "And who are you?" She asked.

Roger liked these two. The girl was beautiful and she seemed really nice as well. On the other hand, the boy was annoying but his undying love for Anna was hilarious, and Roger figured he'd get used to it in time. "I'm Roger Davis and this is Harry Potter. And by the way Anna, does your father own the Nimbus Broom company? Roger said. "No, but my uncle does..." she trailed off before continuing,"Harry, are you by any chance related to Lachlan Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry sighed before answering back,"Yes, he is my brother. No, I don't like him or my parents. Now can we drop it?" Sensing the disdain in his voice Anna dropped it and the new topic of conversation was started by Charles, who was no longer on the floor groaning. "Oh Anna how you wound me. We are like Romeo and Juliet, yet you have not realized your love for me," he said holding his hand to his heart. Anna blushed before kicking him in the same place again even harder. Rolling on the floor in pain he gasped,"I'm not an idiot by the way." This started another bout of laughter between the two boys while Anna just smirked.

Once everybody recovered, Anna and Charles sat down and joined them, starting a conversation about houses and teachers. "I want to get into Slytherin. Apparently the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape is only nice to Slytherins and people who are really talented at potions. Part of the reason I want to be in Slytherin is because I'm shocking at Potions and I don't want to get into trouble," Anna said. "I want to get into whatever house my Anna-bear gets into," Charles exclaimed. Anna sighed.

Harry knew that there must be some kind of story behind Anna and Charlus, but he knew better then to pry. If Charlus wasn't here, he most likely would have flirted with Anna but he knew better then to get mixed up in things like this. "I want to get into Ravenclaw, same as my sister," Roger said. Harry shrugged and said,"I don't mind what house I get into as long as I get to learn, so ditto with what Roger said.

The four continued to talk for the rest of the trip, about things like how old Professor Dumbledore was supposed to be and the supposed DADA teacher curse, the teacher of the subject never surviving more then a year at Hogwarts without leaving, dying or some other strange occurrence happening.

_Train Arrives_

The commute had been long, almost 7 hours long but Harry had managed. Through the trip he'd met 4 people he was starting to consider friends and he'd enjoyed every moment of it. At the moment they were outside getting on the boats and even though it was raining it didn't seem to matter as people were too busy staring at the castle in awe. The plan was for the four of them too get on the same boat, but unfortunately the groundskeeper had sent Charlus and Anna to another boat. Hagrid had put him and Roger together on a boat with another boy and Lisa, the girl he'd seen at Diagon Alley. As soon as she recognized him she went quiet and started blushing and giving him quick glances, not wanting him to see her looking at him. Harry though, knew that this was going and just ignored it talking to Roger and the other boy who had introduced himself as Cedric Diggory about the sorting and how they were sorted.

Nobody was quite sure how it happened so there were rumors going around through the other first years that you had to face a Cerberus, or swim with the Giant Squid. Harry and Roger both thought that it would be some kind of personality test and Cedric agreed on their opinion. "It's not like they're going to force us to face some creature when we're expected to know next to nothing at all about magic let alone using it," Cedric said. "Well, I don't think me and you will know anything about it, but as far as I'm aware Harry knows a lot." Roger said. Harry glared at Roger and Cedric started talking,"Oh, how do you know about magic? Did your parents teach you? Did you pick it up in your brothers lessons or something?" Harry resigned from trying to get people to stop talking about his parents and brother, it would happen eventually but hopefully sooner if Harry managed to draw enough attention to him, only.

"I know bits and pieces. My parents didn't teach me know and I didn't pick it up from my brother as he is an imbecile and doesn't understand even the most basic theory of magic. Most of it was self taught." Harry said.

_Inside the Entrance Hall_

"First years this way, please. Please wait a moment as I get everything sorted. And to some of you, I'd recommend that you fix yourselves up because after all first impressions are important. I will be back soon," the authoritative voice of McGonogall rang out through the chamber. Once she had left murmurs and whispers replaced it, children talking about the sorting and how it happened. The accepted opinion among the group expect a select few (Harry being one of those), was that they'd be pitted against an older student in a duel and then forced to swim with the giant squid. Depending on how they went would decide their houses. The "select few" thought it was total bullshit.

A few minutes later McGonogall came back in and took them inside the Great Hall. The enchanted sky was looking especially stormy tonight and the torches on the wall gave the room a slightly gloomy feel. Well, maybe if there weren't loads of children being noisy and talking about their holidays then maybe it would be a little bit scary. As soon as the first years walked through the door, the students became silent and stared at them making predictions with their friends about what house certain people would be. Among this group of misfits, a few stood out. There were the two blonde boys, one with a huge smile on his face and the other looking slightly worried. There was a blonde girl, who looked annoyed for some reason. And next to them were two tanned boys, one with brown hair and the other with raven black hair and bright emerald eyes.

Dumbledore tapped his glass, stood up and said,"Let the sorting begin!" McGonogall pulled out a hat from her pocket and put it on the stool. She then unrolled the scroll in her hand and began reading out names. "Arma, Saladin," she shouted. After a few moments the hat exclaimed,"Hufflepuff!"

Harry started to lose attention by this point and started to stare at the hat. It looked really old and he could sense the amount of magic in this relic. He was impressed, to the say the least. Finally after what seemed like ages, a familiar name was called. "Davis, Rogers!" Harry slapped his friend on the back as he walked up to the sorting hat. He sat down and put the hat on his head. It took a few moments to decide before it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Harry clapped as his friend walked over to the table. So, he got what he wanted that's good to know. The next familiar name Harry heard was,"Nimbus, Anna." 'Juliet' as Charlus sometimes called her walked up to the sorting hat and as soon as she put it on it shouted, "Slytherin!" Harry wasn't surprised at all, seeing how she was a pureblood and her family was one of the families that was consistently placed in Slytherin. None of the names called from then on were interesting at all until he heard,"Potter, Harry."

Whispers broke around the hall as people began talking, the topic of their conversation mostly being,"Is Adam his brother?" And from a percentage of the female population,"Look at him, he's pretty handsome."

Harry strolled up to the hat and put it on his head and was instantly talked to by a rich voice. "Hmm, Harry Potter a sharp mind, very inquisitive, what is this? A couple of hidden abilities as well...an animagus oh that's impressive. Your here to learn are you Mr Potter? Well despite your flirty personality contradicting my decision there's only one house for you...better be RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter. Harry is obviously a Ravenclaw and so is Roger Davis who I plan to make Harry's best friend. Cedric and Charlus will also be playing a huge role in this fic. The girl OC I introduced, Anne is put in their mostly as Charlus' love interest and for a little bit of comedic relief. So, if you feel up to it please msg me a couple of fics to read as it'll be greatly appreciated. Have a great day!<strong>


	5. AN: Excuses Excuses

**TEMPORARY 2 WEEK HIATUS**

**Reason: **Going to Thailand

**Excuse: **I need a holiday

**Explanation: **So as I said above I'm going to Thailand for 2 weeks and I will be unable to update this story. I'll be sure to do a little bit of work over there so when I get back I'll be posting the longest chapter yet. Thanks to everyone for their support and I'll definitely update more frequently when I get back. Have a great day!

BTW, who watched AGDQ when it was on Twitch? I had it open the whole time I wrote.


End file.
